houseki_no_kunifandomcom-20200223-history
Alexandrite
, Alex, Alexi|race = Gem|age = Unknown|hardness = 8.5|family = The other gems|occupation = Moon People Expert|teammate = Chrysoberyl (Former)|image = Alexandrite 1.png|Name = Alexandrite / アレキサンドライト}} is one of the Gems who works at the School as a Moon People Expert. It's unknown whether it's a job or hobby, but they're obsessed with the Moon People. Kongo-''sensei'' forbids Alexandrite to see the Moon People. They are one of the elder gems. From Character Introduction: * Moon People maniac. Call him Alex-chan. Appearance Alex-chan has a blue color scheme and wears the winter or summer uniforms depend on season. They also wear the standard black shoes and sometimes black gloves but never any socks. Their hair is loose and goes down to their thighs. When their other personality takes over, their color scheme and hair color becomes red. Personality Studious, but only in terms of literature relating to the Moon People. They also has a second personality upon seeing the aforementioned foes. The blue one is obsessed to Moon People and fangirls over them and the red one is obsessed with destroying them. They becomes red and goes berserk or either faint every time he sees the Moon People. The result its entirely random as explained by himself. Story * Blue Alexandrite collects information from the Gems that fighting the Moon People. * They joined the other Gems pulling out the shell from pond, collecting Phosphophyllite's fragments, and searching for them when they was lost in the sea. * They joined the winter hibernation like the other Gems. * Alex, Bortz, and Phos followed the Moon People "Shiro" who had ran after Diamond. They then picked up Phos' blade, changed to the red personality and destroyed "Shiro". * They taught Phos about the different types of Moon People after the latter asked him about them. They told Phos the reason of their obsession with Moon People: to investigate their own condition and to not let the hate for them fade since they captured his partner, Chrysoberyl. * They lost an original drawing of the Moon People while recovering material from the library, and Phos helped them find it again. Along with Euclase and Jade, they noticed Phos simmilarities with Lapis Lazuli. * One of the gems who accompanied Phosphophyllite to the moon. Relationships They praised Phosphophyllite's keen observation and commented that they've changed, thinking that the prior Phos was always exaggerating everything. Bortz think the blue Alex is the useless one, and the red Alex is crazy as usual. They were probably very close with their partner, Chrysoberyl, given that their capture and dissapearance was the detonator for their Red personality being born. Like how other Gems treat each other, it can be assumed that Alexandrite has nice relationship with their other brothers and also likes and trusts their sensei. Gem Info * Mineral: Oxide * Chemistry: BeAl2O4 * Color: Bluish green in daylight, purplish red in incandescent light Often described by gem aficionados as “emerald by day, ruby by night,” alexandrite is the very rare color-change variety of the mineral chrysoberyl. Chrysoberyl is the third-hardest frequently encountered natural gemstone and lies at 8.5 on the hardness scale, between corundum (9) and topaz (8). Ordinary chrysoberyl is yellowish-green and transparent to translucent. When the mineral exhibits good pale green to yellow color and is transparent, then it is used as a gemstone. The three main varieties of chrysoberyl are: ordinary yellow-to-green chrysoberyl, cat's eye or cymophane, and alexandrite. The alexandrite variety displays a color change (alexandrite effect) dependent upon the nature of ambient lighting. Alexandrite effect is the phenomenon of an observed color change from greenish to reddish with a change in source illumination. Alexandrite results from small scale replacement of aluminium by chromium ions in the crystal structure, which causes intense absorption of light over a narrow range of wavelengths in the yellow region (580 nm) of the visible light spectrum. Because human vision is more sensitive to light in the green spectrum and the red spectrum, alexandrite appears greenish in daylight where a full spectrum of visible light is present and reddish in incandescent light which emits less green and blue spectrum. This color change is independent of any change of hue with viewing direction through the crystal that would arise frompleochroism. Alexandrite_stone1.png|rough alexandrite Alexandrite_stone2.png|polished alexandrite Alexandrite is a birthstone for June, along with pearl and moonstone. Alexandrite is also the gem for the 55th wedding anniversary. Source: Wikipedia | GIA Quote "What was that...? I want it alive...! - Alexandrite, about "Shiro". Trivia * Like how the alexandrite gemstone has changes color due the amount of light it gets, Alex-chan has two personalities/severe mood swings that change their hair color. * They're voiced by Rie Kugimiya in the anime adaptation. Category:Characters Category:Gems